


Just a Moment

by Artiosidhe



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Rare Pairings, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a really short fanfict I did years ago in 2011. I think I originally posted it on Fanfiction.net; but didn't like where they headed, so posted it on a blog. It is edited slightly. Italics represent thoughts. </p><p>As always, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor its characters.  I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit. </p><p>Let me know if there are any errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment

“Haru-chan, are you okay?” Hani-senpai asks. Usa-chan is clutched in his arms, head flopped to the side, staring intently at me. 

“Hai, I'm okay.... I'm just feeling.... lonely...” I look down at my knees as I sit in fetal position. Hani-senpai crouches down in front of me. He puts his hands on my, tightly clasped ones, and tries to meet my eyes. I look away.

“Haru-chan...” Hani-senpai looks at me intensely. Gently pushing the hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. He traces his thumb along my jaw line and pulls my chin up. Our eyes meet, and in that instant I feel the tears I've held back begin to slid down my cheeks. Hani-senpai looks so concerned. He leans forward slightly, hand still on my face, and gently presses his lips to mine. I'm shocked. Looking into his eyelids, I blush vividly.

_I never imagined kissing Hani-senpai... I also never imagined that it would feel so good...._


End file.
